


A Voice Message For Edward Patterson

by skyrone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I hope I'm doing this right., Military, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, first work!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrone/pseuds/skyrone
Summary: After Dr. [REDACTED], a Principal scientist working at a military foundation, finds out about a hidden injury record of one of the cadets, he sends a voice message to Major Edward Patterson, expressing his frustration with him.





	A Voice Message For Edward Patterson

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Very mild and non-explicit violence.  
> Hello! This is my first work on AO3, so I hope you like it! I tried to experiment a bit c:  
> All criticism is welcome! :D

**[PRINCIPLE NAMES AND SITES HAVE BEEN IN THE SAKE OF PROTECTION CENSORED]**

„Um, alright, P778, register,“ 

„Registering… Register your name and your level of permission, upon further addression, please.“

Principal scientist, Dr. ████████ ██████ puts his digital personnel watch up to the scanner. After a, what is supposed to sound pleasant, ‚beep‘, the machine speaks again „Dr. ████████ ██████ , level of permission; granted,“ a sigh of relief escapes the doctor‘s mouth „You may proceed.“

The gate to the doctor‘s destination opens with a click and another beep. Sir redacted walks through the door and immediately sits in his office chair, looking quite fed up. He removes his watch and straps it into a little opening, copying the shape of the watch. 

Upon being connected with the desk‘s mechanism, a small screen starts projecting on the side, showing the doctor‘s programme for the day. He quietly mumbles the lines of text while he goes through the list „Oh god...“ he stops at a bullet point he made himself.

\- Make a report on Matthew Davis‘ incident

The scientist grumbled something out of frustration. It wasn‘t because it was another chunk of food to his already full plate, but it was because of the fact that he didn‘t like remembering that… instance. 

He swiped his fingers on the watch from left to right. A tiny keyboard appeared on them and he swiftly swiped the keyboard in his direction, making it much bigger „Connection of the monitor in progress...“ a voice said, coming from the mech in front of him. A big screen lit up in front of him, but it was purely black. 

The doctor looked at it in confusion after a few minutes of nothing. He rolled his eyes „Welcome to our foundation where ALL of our tech is VERY highly efficient...“ he said in a sarcastic voice, mocking his higher ups „Enough of this shit,“ he cursed under his breath, closing down the monitor and keyboard „Register a, uh, voice message for Edward Patterson.“ he said after tapping on the screen of his watch.

After a little sound, confirming that the voice message was actively recording, he sighed „Good afternoon, Mr. Patterson,“ he began, with a drowned out voice „This is Dr. ████████ ██████ speaking. I am currently on site ██, in my headquarters. I‘ll begin with the fact that my computer ISN‘T working again, which is ironic, ‘cause it‘s apparently the most efficient tech ever. Anyways, the main topic I wanted to talk about was, uh, the...“ The doctor leaned away from the desk, opening a drawer full of paper files. He sometimes reffered to it as a ‚graveyard for trees‘, with the documents in it being some kind of sick mockery of their tombstones. 

He skimmed over them as quickly as he could, finally stopping at a file named ‚Matthew Davis – Injury records‘. Frowning at it he leaned back „Mr. Davis‘ injury records...“ the doctor massaged his temple before continuing „Alright, I don‘t want to be rude sir, but I have to be honest with you. What the fuck is wrong with you? The fact that this was hidden from me for 2 years. 2 YEARS. Is it really because of me being Principal scientist? Y‘know, the leader of all the groups of scientists?“ Catching himself lashing out, the doctor exhaled deeply „Ugh, anyways,“ papers rusled as he opened the file „43.5 injuries,“ he said in disbelief „Let‘s read them, shall we?“ the scientist said in a passive aggressive tone and cleared his throat.

-

12 th June, 2025  
Testing field #70 – A  
Subject: Private First Class Matthew Davis  
[INCIDENT - #1]

„Aaalright Matt! You‘ll be the first non-dummy person to test our impact boots!“ the female scientist exclaimed, seeing her subject in the foundation‘s freshest project „Oh, actually, I feel like there‘s something loo-“ Matthew was greeted with a finger upon his lips, shushing him „Uh-huh,“ Miss Mapelian said, ignoring Matt‘s protest „Ay, Oden!“ she shouted in the opposite direction from the boy „Start up the docu- system“ the scientist said in her strange lingo.

The man, who was supposedly ‚Oden‘, just shrugged, looking down at paperwork on his clipboard „Already did so, Mapel,“ he called to her, using her nickname. 

„OK, so,“ Miss Mapelian started once again, turning to Matt „You are supposed to be jumping off down this 1km pit, correct?“ she pointed to the cliff „I, uh,“ the soldier was going to answer her question, but to no avail „Correct, perfect!“ she cut him off, excitement high „Shuffle along, four eyes,“ her excitement quickly dropped as she began to push Matt to the cliff, the heavy boots scraping along the tiles of the huge chamber „Remember, land on your legs, one, two three-“ „W-wait, STOP!“ Davis cried out, but it was too late for him.

Matt found himself falling incredibly quickly to the ground, screaming the entire way, thrashing his arms around. Luckily, his legs didn‘t budge an inch, since they were way too heavy anyway. 

His yelling was cut off by the impact upon falling… and then it came back after a few seconds faintly echoing among the walls of the canyon.  
Miss Mapelian and Mr. Oden slowly looked at each other, deers in headlights. They awkwardly ran to the small elevator that led down to the bottom of the pit. When they got down they saw Matthew Davis, lying face down on the ground, both of his shins broken. 

Mr. Oden quickly walked to him, squatted down, and took a look at the damage. It definitely didn‘t look pretty „Uhm, Matt, can you move your knees…?“ he gave him a crooked smile. Matt only sobbed, panted and blubbered nonsense, not even making eye contact „Mr. Davis? Hellooo?“ he patted him on his teary cheek.

Matthew Davis passed out, probably from the pain, a few minutes later. He was hospitalized, and his chins got swiftly patched together. 

The impact boots thankfully absorbed the majority of the impact, but it was discovered that they were a bit loose. It was estimated that, upon landing on the ground, the boots slipped and the harder material at the top crushed his chins in half.

Davis‘ face was slightly injured as well, due to the fact that that the springs in his boots made him fly forward, landing on his glasses, which should‘ve been removed or replaced with sport glasses. 

Nevertheless, they were shattered and Matthew was left disoriented for the week, before he was given new glasses. 

Note: Always check if the soldiers have their impact boots tightened.


End file.
